


Big Brother

by perfect_cadence (Perfect_Cadence)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Brotherly Affection, Fluff, Gen, everybody needs an Iggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Cadence/pseuds/perfect_cadence
Summary: More fluff for the kink meme. Prompto  has always wanted a brother. Then he meets Ignis and it seems he's found one.





	Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I wrote more fluff. Quelle surprise.
> 
> For this prompt: Poor Prompto hasn't had much affection. His adoptive parents meant well and he's grateful to have a roof over his head but they never really bonded with him and left him alone for weeks on end.
> 
> Then he befriends Noctis and Iggy comes into his life; making sure he eats enough, helping him prepare for his Crownsguard trials, reassuring him when his self esteem takes a blow...Prompto thinks this is what it must be like to have a family.
> 
> On the road, Ignis looks after him even more, to the point that Prompto confesses he's started to think of him as an unofficial big brother. Ignis is really touched and from that point on, Prompto is an honorary Scientia.

As an only child of parents who spent quite a lot of time elsewhere, Prompto is used to taking care of himself. He doesn't mind, not really, and thinks he may even be quite good at it: looking after the laundry, taking care of basic chores and managing his new healthy meal plan. The quiet of evenings alone has come to be second nature to him.

However, all of that changes when he befriends Noctis. The Prince is friendly and generous, languid and mellow and the two fast become inseparable. Evenings alone are abandoned in favour of trips to the arcade, tournaments on Noct's games consoles and endless rounds of King's Knight. Prompto finds he really rather likes having a friend. 

It's through this friendship with Noct that he meets Ignis Scientia. He'd been rather intimidated by Ignis at first, feeling young and awkward when compared with his smart clothes and cultured accent, sure that he would disapprove of Noctis's choice in friends; but the more he interacts with him the more he realises that there's nothing to fear. Ignis ferries Noct and Prompto about the city with no complaints, responds to their jokes with dry, witty humour and helps with homework in a way that makes everything so easy to understand. Although it is his job to look after Noctis, it's clear he never views it as a burden. He's not much older than they are but he seems to genuinely enjoy looking after people.

As for his cooking? It's 450 kinds of awesome!

"Specs, can Prompto stay for dinner?" Noct asks one afternoon when Ignis enters the apartment with two large grocery bags.

"No, it's ok, I can head home," Prompto hurriedly says, cheeks colouring. He doesn't want to seem like a scrounger. "You don't need to go to any trouble for me - I have a salad in the fridge."

"Don't be silly, Prompto, it's no trouble at all," says Ignis easily. "Of course he can, Noctis. I'll make a start now. I've brought another batch of tarts with me - let me know what you think!"

While Ignis is cooking, Noctis and Prompto make short work of the pastries. Noctis says they're not quite there, but Prompto tells Ignis honestly that they are some of the nicest treats he's ever eaten and is rewarded with a smile that lights Ignis's whole face up.

The fresh curry he's made for dinner is just as delicious. Noct liberally piles his plate, picks out the vegetables, and tucks in with gusto. Prompto takes a much smaller helping, again conscious of not wanting to appear greedy, but Ignis soon puts paid to that.

"There's plenty to go around," he says, encouraging Prompto to take a little more. "With your exams coming up, you'll need proper fuel."

He drives Prompto home afterwards and, as the teenager lets himself into an empty house, he tries very hard not to feel jealous of Noctis for the first time since they became friends.

*******

As it turns out, there was no need for envy. Ignis quickly becomes as much a part of Prompto's life as he is Noctis's. 

When the advisor drops off a pre-made lunch for the prince before school in the morning, there is invariably an extra one for Prompto too. He's invited to stay for dinner every time he visits Noctis's apartment; he helps Ignis with the dishes afterwards and always gets a ride home. His house seems to feel a little more empty every time he gets back.

When they pass their exams, Ignis tells _both_ of them that he's very proud and makes them a cake to celebrate. When Noctis lets slip a few weeks later that Prompto is feeling unwell, Ignis rests cool, slim fingers against Prompto's forehead in concern. He ends up with a horrible dose of the flu and both Noctis and Ignis flatly insist he stays in Noctis's spare room. 

Noctis keeps him company when he gets home from school and they play King's Knight when he's awake enough. Ignis brings him homemade chicken soup and cough medicine and gently fusses over him in a way that almost makes Prompto want to cry with gratitude. 

In the tiny part of his thoughts that go unshared with Noctis, he thinks this is what it must be like to have a big brother. He's always wanted a brother. Feeling the covers tucked snugly around him as he dozed off, he feverishly wished his name was Prompto Scientia...

*******

When it comes to his Crownsguard trials, Ignis is a constant source of encouragement and wisdom. Sure, Noct has his back too, but he’s more the ‘No worries, dude, you’ll be great!” kind of guy. Ignis is more practical; he helps Prompto revise for the oral exam, quizzing him and coming up with handy ways for remembering facts until even Prompto himself feels confident he can get through it.

He and Noctis regularly keep Prompto company on the firing range; Ignis practices with his daggers while Prompto shoots, and Noct snoozes on a bench nearby. Prompto confesses that he’s terrified he’ll go to pieces in front of The Immortal, but Ignis assures him that there’s no reason to be afraid of Cor and that his bark is far worse than his bite. He’d been Ignis’s guardian when the advisor had been brought to insomnia as a child and thinking of him as _Ignis’s foster dad_ rather than the scariest motherfucker in Insomnia helps Prompto keep it together just enough that he passes the various tests and earns his uniform.

Noctis high fives him ecstatically. “Way to go, bud! I knew you had this down!” he grins proudly. “This calls for a celebration!” 

“Well done Prompto!” Ignis puts an arm around his shoulders and squeezes gently. Prompto doesn’t even try to hide how much it makes him beam. 

******* 

Things stay the same when they set off on their road trip to deliver Noct to his bride. Ignis looks after all three of them; he makes sure they eat well, tends to injuries, scolds them when they do something stupid (which does admittedly seem to occur quite often) and insists everyone gets a good night’s sleep. Noctis grouses half-heartedly about it, as he’s always done, Gladio jokes and flirts with Ignis in return…but every action makes Prompto feel a little warmer inside. He’s sure Noctis and Gladio would laugh at him, but it feels nice to know someone wants to look after him. His parents were good people, but he’s never really felt this taken care of before. 

He tries to look out for Ignis too where he can; helping out with food prep, assisting with the dishes…little things that hopefully show he appreciates how much Ignis does for them. The older man always flashes him a grateful smile and listens to him chatting without ever looking like he feels Prompto is bothering him. 

Noctis sometimes jokes around and asks if he’s got a crush on Ignis, but Prompto can’t bring himself to explain for fear of sounding pathetic. “No, I just really want him to be my big brother because he makes me feel safe and cared for” isn’t really something twenty year olds say about their friends, right? 

His secret comes out, totally unexpectedly, when they meet up with Iris. They take an evening off, let themselves indulge at the bar of the hotel they’re renting rooms at. Noct retires early, looking pale and weary, leaving Ignis and Prompto, both tired and a little tipsy, to drink their whisky together while Gladio catches up with his sister a few tables away. 

Ignis is watching Gladio fuss over Iris with a smile Prompto can’t quite read (though he’s pretty sure that the advisor is crushing pretty heavily on the King’s shield). “For all his impetuosity and hot-headedness,” says Ignis. “Gladio shows a completely different side when he’s with Iris. He truly is an excellent brother.” 

“I never had a brother,” Prompto says with a shy smile. And because alcohol apparently completely eradicates his ability to keep his mouth shut, he keeps talking. “But I sort of found one when I made friends with Noct and met you. ...Oh fuck me, I just said that out loud, didn’t I? Ignore me! I babble when I’m drunk!” 

“Prompto,” Ignis calms him with an easy wave, his cheek’s rather pink. “Did you mean that?” 

“Yeah,” Prompto’s cheeks are flaming with embarrassment now, but there’s no way out. “I just…I never had anyone really want to take care of me before I met you…and, well, it’s nice and I…I imagine that’s what having a big brother feels like. Kinda looks that way for Iris. Sorry, I know I sound pathetic, just…just ignore me, honestly Iggy. I shouldn’t drink!” 

He shuts his eyes, mortified at himself, so he doesn’t see Ignis move. He jumps when he feels a pair of strong arms wrap around him – _Ignis is hugging him_. Relieved beyond measure that he’s not being laughed at, Prompto hugs back, burying his face in Ignis’s shoulder. It’s different from hugging Noct. Ignis feels safe, comforting…maybe it’s just that he’s so much taller. 

“Well, I’ve never had a brother either,” Ignis says gently. “But I’d be very proud to have a little brother like you. As far as I’m concerned, you’re an honorary Scientia.” 

And no, Prompto is not crying. There is dust in his eye. 


End file.
